God Handom Hearts
by thecoolestguy4269
Summary: god hand and sora go to figt sephirot and als oelvsi too
1. Chapter 1

God Hand was one day punching his with his fist and it was in peeples fases. The demens was being hitting by his fist and they explod and he was geting the points from the defeeting the enemees. He kiked a barel but it broke and there was a orange there, he eated the orang and he felt better because his helth bar was more full than it was befor he ate the orange.

SUDANLY! there was a gumi ship that appered and out of it was came sora fiorm Kingdom Hearts 2 (caus he has the diffrent cloths). An he say "God hand I need yor help to defeet Sephiroth cas he si a hard boss and he is difficult. and god Hand said "Sora I need your also help to defeating Evlis"!

So they went. and when they got to the final castle area form Kingdom Hearts 1 (cause the gumi ship can actally tim travel but they dont use it in the gam) They sawed sepiroth and they said to him "We are going to defeating you now!" and so they charged at him with god hand in his god hand mode where he attacks realy fast like a blur and sora used haste to make him even more blur like you couldnt even see his hands. Sephirot aws unimpresed by this tho becase he hardly felt it cause he is a hard boss and I never beat him. But God Hand was a reely strong guy so he was able to punch realy harder but then he had a idea and he used his move selector to go to DARGON KIC but he acidentaly missed and used ballbuster instead which made sephiroth was painful. Sora said "NOW!" and he used the best move in the game while sephiroth coudnt see it coming and he was killed by it.

To be contined!

(Authers Not: if I got good revews then I mak part 2 where sora and god hand do fighting with ELVID)


	2. Chapter 2

(Authar Noet: i got som god reviows so now i rite part 2)

**CHAPTIR TOo: Fit with ELVIS**

God hadn and sota were hapy caues sephirot was ded and they defeete him. they wernt don fiting tho ebcause god hand had to still defeeting evlid. so they went to the place in the god hand game where you fite elvis but its not in the semetary its in his hous. They saw elvsi there eating som humin sanwiches and they new they had to sotp him or he woud kill moer humins to eat sanwiches with.

so sora wentup to evis and trid to hit him with the keyblad but then he realised that keyblad magic only workd in disnee final fantesy wolrd and it was juts a key now and not sharp. Evlis got agnry at sora for tryng to hit him so he was gona use the fir move he dos in the gam wher he uses his ciger to shoot fir but god hand pushed sora ot of the way so he got hit insted of sora butit stil hurted him and took som helth. God hand was gona use his move selecter thing to use a DRAGNO KIKC on elvis but then he realised that he didnt hav a orb to use a move selecting.

god hand had to use regular punching moves to hurt evils now because he didnt hav the orbs that he didnt hav. and he didnt hav any more god hand mode nether becase he used it all on sepiroth and so now he was just useng reguler punches. SUDANLY devli hand guy came from outof a teleportar and he was a good gy now becase he fond out that the final boss guy form god hand was actaly evil and so he quit hsi job wokrin for him. he helped god hand to fight elvis but it still wasent hurting him a lot even tho they were both using their punches and there kicks in elvises face and his stomach. sora who was nocked out and unconsos sudanly waked up and reelised that hsi frends were in trobble (he actuly met devil hand guy befor but god hand didnt now) so he new to halp devli hand too with the fiting so he used a cure spel and it made devli hand and god hand too heal better.

aftir a wile elvis was gotting weak and so devli hand and gdo hand who both found another orb for move selecter used both at the sam tim and it mad a super speshel move that noone had seen befor. It was like they both kicked him but punch him to and than they also did a suplax on him and then they did a ballbustar to finnish him of.

**CHAPTOR THRE: Epilog**

god hand and sora had to say goodby to eachother becase the gumi ship was low on powr so sora had to going bak to halo baston cus he had fredns there and god hand new that sora had other frends besides him and was ok with it ebcause he new that soras other frends were more longer frends with him so he desided that he wasnt to sad when sora left but was still sad a litle but still felt ok to. Sora woud hav taked god hand with him to but he new that god hand aslo had frends longer time in god hand wrold so he was also ok with sayng godby to god hand.

**THE AND**


End file.
